Lets Go
by Lycanthropys Cure
Summary: SiriRem- Remus gets a surprise on his birthday, when an unexpected but not unwelcome guest shows up. MWPP-era, light lime, FULL VERSION of "Lets get out of here".


^___^ My muse loves me this season two fics in three days is a record for me ( dont count NaNo writting) Anyways, this ones called Lets Get Out of Here, is a siri/rem fic(duh) about a special surprise. Limey and double the length of Luscious, please tell me what you think!Lets Get Out of Here/b  
  
centeriWith a little bit of money We could buy us a car With a little bit of luck We could drive real far Let's get out of here We'll drive 1,000 miles/i -bOK GO/b/center  
  
In the cold, chill morning of that December morning, in the dark recesses of the house, Remus Lupin sat on a worn chair in the corner of his attic. Book in hand and the small, yellow lamp on its tall stand illuminating his honey-gold hair from above, he sat motionless, as if enthralled with his story. Anyone but those who knew him well would have been fooled by this small scene. But Remus wasn't reading; he was thinking.  
  
It had been almost a whole week since he had come home from Hogwarts for winter vacation. From the station in London, he had hopped a bus and taken it as far out of the city as possible, walking through the cold, empty countryside when no vehicles had passed for some time. The sky had been overcast and threatened the rain it had been holding back, and the raincoat he wore, threadbare and too big for him, would not protect him from the rains chill. He rushed forward as fast as possible when he saw the dark house that stood at the base of a large, rolling hill at the turn of the small, dirt street. The windows were dark, their face brooding and uninviting, and the hope that had built up in his chest despite his own good judgement and will was quickly crushed. His parents had stopped picking him up from the train station in his fourth year, had stopped speaking to him out of more than just necessity long before then. The Lupin's had been highly respected in the wizarding community; that is, until their son was fool enough to be bitten by a werewolf.  
  
So in his small corner of the attic that made his room, Remus sat in contemplation of all the changes that had come to his home and, indeed, himself since the begging of his term at Hogwarts. He was missing the feats, the crowds of fellow students that made him feel invisible, and for a moment, normal. He was missing his friends, James with his strong and serious sense of humor and the ability to tell a joke with a completely straight face while the whole room cracked up. Peter for his ability to listen, no matter that he rarely had any good advise, he was just there. Lily and her inevitable way of snooping out what was bothering you and her no-nonsense reasoning and kind words and smile. Sirius with his sense of humor, his smile, his laugh.. Ah, it was Sirius that he missed, more than anything. Remus hadn't been able to think of anything for more than a minute before Sirius came crashing into his mind as if he just ran into the room with a huge grin on his face. Sirius and his arms, Sirius and his eyes, his smile, his skin, his lips.. Remus shook his head and tried to clear the image of their last night before Vacation, curled up together on the sheets of his bed, crimson velvet curtains cutting them off from the world and the threat of all that was coming upon them so fast. Crimson velvet curtains that felt good to rub between your fingers, but nothing as good as running your fingers through that long, soft black hair. It was unruly, that hair, but he loved the feel of it against his face, almost as soft as those lips..  
  
Remus shook his head once more, able only to banish the image to some far corner of his mind. They were in their sixth year at Hogwarts, they were in their second year of being together, and Sirius still managed to drive chills through the smaller boy. No matter that Remus was older by almost half a year, or that his lycanthropy was the very bane of his existence. If not for Sirius, and indeed James and Peter as well, Remus would have died, not physically, though that would have soon followed, but mentally, spiritually, Remus was ready to die when the others came to him in their Animagi forms. It had not been enough that they know, but that they were there with him, that they loved him enough to save him from himself, that had saved him. And it was then that Remus had realized how much he truly loved Sirius, and how much Sirius loved him back.  
  
And in his chair in the corner of his attic, Remus was tortured with the idea that he wouldn't see them for another week. It was New Years tonight, and tomorrow, the second, would be his birthday. He would be seventeen, sooner than most in his class who didn't turn that age until sometime right before their seventh year, and he expected owls in the mail from Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and maybe even Lily. But it wasn't presents that concerned the youth now, but the absence of their veryi presence /ihad such a startling effect on him that he had to think about it. He was concerned with what he would do when they graduated, where would he live (i certainly not here,/i he thought with disgust.) and if he could convince Sirius to move into an apartment with him. No mind to the fact that gaining a job with his situation would be extremely difficult, Remus would figure out something. But to live without Sirius, without what had become the very core of his life and his love, would be next to impossible.  
  
Deep in these thoughts, Remus drifted off as the clock downstairs struck the hour. In his dreams, he could almost hear Sirius laughing at some great joke of James, could almost taste the creamy mocha flavor of the dark youths kiss. Almost..  
  
"Remus.. Remus, wake up..ahh, wake up you bloody dolt.."  
  
Remus sat up with a start, his head hitting the lamp above him with a thud, and he scrambled to keep it from falling. It slipped from his fingers and he cringed, expecting the shatter of glass as it connected with the ground. But a pair of hands came out of the dark from beyond its small radius of light and straightened it with a small laugh, turning it off in the process. For a moment the room was completely dark, inky blackness descending upon the werewolf's vision like something tangible, before his eyes slowly adjusted to the light that was coming in through the window, faded and cold blue light of a dawn that was still sleeping on the horizon.  
  
A dark figure, blacker than the rest of the murky objects that crowded his room, rose before Rems eyes, tall and slender. Shock shot through his body as Remus recognized the figure.  
  
i"Sirius.."/i He breathed a sigh of relief and maybe a little disbelief.i I must be dreaming. Merlin, don't let this be a dream../i  
  
Sirius Black stood in muggle cloths, black for the lack of light, and all that Remus could see was a pair of rather tight pants, maybe jeans, and a jacket that was invariably the leather one he wore so often outside school grounds. Remus secretly love how it made the taller boy look, but never told him because Sirius ego would only grow, and he would never take it off. Remus had thought of buying Padfoot a leather collar to match, but..  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as the all too real weight of the boy sank into the large armchair next to the werewolf. Even in the dark, Moony knew he was grinning, the lopsided grin that always brought a flush of happiness to Remus face, and a tingly sensation throughout his limbs. Sirius slipped an arm around Remus' waist, dangerously low, and Rem realized that he was wearing only the shirt that Sirius had given him and a pair of boxers with black puppies playing around them, a pair he had bought specifically with Padfoot in mind, but never wanted to show him. Nor did he want the taller boy to see the large, stuffed black dog that sat poignantly clear on his bed.  
  
Sirius grinned again, dark eyes becoming clear as he bent closer to the youth and kissed him firmly on the lips. Remus almost melted, every limb tingling and every thought that might have been forming dissolving into a puddle of incoherent thoughts that could only be described asi thrilled./i Remus tried to say something as the other boy pulled away, but couldn't for the life of him say anything except "Oh."  
  
"What kind of greeting in that, Moony?i Tch tch./i You're losing your touch." He said playfully, but stood up and faced the boy with an expectant smile as he spoke. Remus frowned, the sudden disappearance of that comforting warmth upsetting.  
  
"Come on Moony. Put on some clothes, I have a surprise for you!" Remus sat for a moment, puzzled as the words flowed quickly through his brain and out the other end. He was still too surprised, too please with the sudden appearance of his favorite person in the whole world suddenly materialized in his bedroom. He glanced quickly over at the bed with a meaningful look, but Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Not now." He smiled at Remus devastated look. "Later. Ii promise./i But get dressed for now. I have a surprise for you." He tossed a bundle of clothes at the honey-eyed boy. Remus stood and dressed, pulling the coat about himself tightly as Sirius opened the window and a burst of frozen air hit his face painfully. Outside on the lawn Remus could see that motorcycle that Sirius had bought the summer before, and he grimaced, He didn't quite like the thing, for he had heard of accidents on them that could kill a person, but before Remus could protest, Sirius had whistled. Remus looked confusedly at the boy, and gasped as the bike rose with a roar of the engine, and ascended the air between the ground and the attic window with a sudden velocity, hovering near the sill almost impatiently, its muffler sputtering every now and then. Sirius grabbed Remus by the waist before he knew what was happening, and swung him out the window amid laughing protests, placing him firmly on the front of the seat before climbing in behind him. Reaching around the smaller boy, Padfoot too hold of the handles.  
  
"You ready?" he asked into Remus hair, Remus turned his face up towards the taller boy, black hair tickling his flushed cheeks.  
  
"How did you get the bike to do this, Sirius?" he asked, amazed slightly and a little afraid of the height. Sirius must have grinned, because Remus could feel his face moving against his own, but he couldn't turn far enough to see clearly without fear of losing his balance.  
  
"Just a little magic done by one of my crazier friends parents. They thought I should have a better way of traveling now that I moved out of Grimwauld."  
  
Remus shook his head, grinning. "The potters.."  
  
"Who else? Are you ready?" Sirius revved the engine, and Remus was jolted back into the others chest as the bike jumped forward and up. The sky was cloudy and dark, and the clouds seemed to threaten the two with their large, ominous rumbling, the blue tinge on the horizon pale and weak in comparison to their black presence. The bike roared steadily upwards towards these large, almost living masses of swirling mists, and Remus was struck with the realization the Sirius meant to take them up into those clouds.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" he asked just as they plunged into the layer of liquid black. He couldn't hear Sirius laughing, but he could feel the sound vibrating through his chest and against Moony's back, deep and low and full of mirth. It was a comfort, for in this blackness Remus couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He wondered how the boy could know where he was going, or even if he did.  
  
A sudden, wet blast of air against his face, and then they had broken through the clouds, and Remus couldn't help but gasp. Spread out around them was a landscape of white mists that seemed palpable in their form, and above them all rose a glorious gold sun that tinted it all with honey for as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Oh, Sirius.." he breathed. He could barely speak, for the air was thin and his head was slightly dizzy, but it gave it all a feeling of surrealism that flowed over his skin and penetrated all his senses, making the touch of Sirius tingle and spark with an electric brilliance that felt like lightning. He turned and pressed his face into the taller boys coat as if to shield himself from the sheer resplendence of the light. Below, an opening in the cloudscape revealed the glittering city of London below, early morning light barely touching the skylights of the taller buildings and glittering like crystal. Remus almost fell from the wide, leather seat of the bike as the beauty and frightening heights. He leaned back, the comfort and warmth of Sirius radiating and permeating through his coat. Sirius was singing under his breath, some little tune that Remus couldn't place.  
  
i"Let go find a road-side motel with a clerk who won't tell. Days will turn into nights, nights will turn into days, week, season and yea~rs.." /i  
  
"Is that a promise?" Remus muttered, but Sirius didn't hear him, and Remus could do nothing more than watch as the ever-changing cloudscape swirled around and below them, and all thoughts were forgotten in the sheer ecstasy of being there, in that place, with Sirius filled his mind.  
  
It wasn't until Remus felt the cold, wet mist of the clouds lightly cover his face that he realized he had drifted off, and at the same time they had started to descend from the sky. Below a green expanse of rolling, grassy hills filled his view, broken only by the few gatherings of trees that bared their bare, white branches to the sky that was clearing even as it rained. There was nothing else to be seen for miles save a dark line that ran along the far away hills against the horizon. A large Black oak stood in the sun, the leaves that had managed to survive the winter throwing into sharp contrast the golden, sun splattered black trunk. It was gorgeous, and huge, taller and winder than any Remus had ever seen even in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, and far more comforting for its lack of magic, if simply being wasn't magic enough.  
  
Sirius pulled the bike down with a light bump against the earth, and hastily jumped off from the seat.  
  
"Close your eyes." Sirius commanded, his voice filled with excitement. Remus didn't want to shut out this beautiful image, but did as he was told, covering his eyes with his hands for good measure. He could feel Sirius rummaging through the saddle compartments on the side of the bike, but he had no clue what the boy could be doing. It felt as if he had sat there with his eyes closed for a long time, golden sun warming his face and bare hands, and he realized that they must have flown south, for it was defiantly warmer and slightly humid. The chill of the countryside fell away even as he thought about it. He could hear Sirius moving around in the grass, and he was tempted to peak, but before he had the chance, the dark- haired youth had come and taken Remus' hands away from his face without a word. Remus' eyes grew wide and he had to keep his mouth from dropping open; before him was a mound of blankets piled flat upon each other, and on top of this sat a basket with an open lid, and in the middle of it all, a large cake. Remus stood up as Sirius pulled on his hands, urging him forward. Sirius sat on the blankets, pulling Remus down with him. The comforters were dry and soft, and larger even than the bed he and Sirius shared secretly in their dorm. The cake was sitting on a fine plate, the smell of chocolate icing and the melting wax of the candles that sat on it drifting up and filling his nose. The top, slightly crushed from its confinement in the motorcycle, had the wordsi Happy 17th Birthday, Remus /iwritten across the top in red icing.  
  
"Sirius..This is.." Remus turned and faced his companion, slightly confused. The blue-eyed youth grinned.  
  
"You like it?" he asked. Remus couldn't speak, a sudden ump caught in his throat, and he only nodded, a silly grin spreading across his face and his large, honey eyes lighting up with something that had nothing to do with the morning sun or the weak light that glowed from the seventeen candles that stood melting on the cake.  
  
"Well, go on Moony, blow them out." Sirius prodded, lifting the cake to make it level with the smaller boys face. Remus took a deep breath, and blew them all out in one breath. Sirius grinned, and set the cake down, lifting a knife and starting to cut off a piece for Remus. But the other boy placed his hand over Sirius, setting the knife aside on the grass and placing the cake next to it. Sirius looked exasperatedly at his lover.  
  
'Don't you want any cake, Moony? Its your party.." He trailed off. Remus was looking up at him in that way, the way Sirius had come to understand meant that the boy was going to jump him and tear his clothes off if Sirius didn't do it first. Eyes wide and plush mouth smiling in a most sumptuous way, Remus leaned forward and kissed Padfoot firmly on the lips, warm heat radiating from under his shirt as he took off his coat and crawled on to Sirius' lap. Padfoot laughed as Remus gently knocked him down into the nest of blankets, sliding the leather jacket away and tugging his own shirt over his head. Sirius was grinning maniacally, amazed as always with Remus bold attitude that only showed itself when the two of them were alone. Sirius pulled him down and kissed him, tracing his way with his mouth down the slender neck that bore the scar of their one true fight, to the shoulders and the chest that he loved so. Remus sighed, almost inaudibly, relief that the week, that long and miserable week of being a wraith hidden in the corner of his own attic, was over and he was finally, truly with Sirius. But even as he thought of this, it slipped away as the ecstasy that was Sirius filled him and turned the world into something unimportant.  
  
"Hey Moony." Sirius murmured in a moment of calm before the heat came upon the both in full force again. He turned his head and nuzzled the curve of that slender neck, soft downy hair tickling his nose and making him grin as he ran his hands through it.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you wish for, when you blew out the candles?" he asked softly. Remus smiled, golden light spilling over his face and infusing it with a heavenly glow. Sirius was in awe of those eye, honey-gold and as fathomless as a sea of amber light, tinged only with a slight sadness that had plagued them for as long as Sirius had known the boy. He murmured something, but his voice was too soft, too husky for Sirius to hear, and he tilted his head in confusion. Remus' smile spread to a grin, and he pulled the taller boy down on top of him.  
  
i"This."/i  
  
A/N: the lyrics that Sirius sings on the bike are from the songi 1,000 Miles Per Hour /i by OK GO, as are the lyrics at the beginning. Almost all the songs on their CD remind me in some way of Sirius or Remus (or both ^_^) and especially, in light of what happened in book five *cries* , their songi Return./i I suggest that if you haven't heard them, or haven't heard them in a while, that you go and listen to them again! ^____^ 


End file.
